Patent Literature 1 discloses an embodiment of a Hall element module having a Hall element mounted therein. In the patent literature, the Hall element module includes a lead electrically connected to the Hall element; and a resin package covering a portion of the Hall element and the lead.
This Hall element module is required to be further miniaturized. In the Hall element module of the patent literature, it cannot be said that the arrangement of the Hall element and the lead, their respective shapes and the like have been sufficiently miniaturized.